With my best friend
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: New comer!  Please read my story. I'm new at this and would really like people to comment on them.  Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Leo's Pov**

I was walking along the beach when I saw Piper crying. She was wearing her sky blue two piece bathes which her father brought for her two years ago. I knew Jason had done something wrong. Jason has been making Piper upset ever since he found out about Rayna being his ex-girlfriend. I ran down to Piper and hugged her.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. I knew it was stupid question to ask.

"Jason did the worst thing he could think of to me." Piper cried, "He... he kissed Drew and broke my heart."

Piper sobbed into my shirt. She was cute when her eyes got all puffed up. I held her tight and she buried her head into my chest. I must admit, I liked Piper a lot but I hate it when Jason makes her upset.

"Lets go wash your face off." I said but she didn't move a muscle so I sat still.

"H-how could he do that to me?" Piper asked. I heard footsteps coming towards us. I knew it was Jason. His shadow covered us. Piper didn't risk a look. I gave Jason the death glare.

"What do you want?" I said annoyed and deeply.

"Piper, there's no point crying." Jason said leaning closer to her. "You know she can charmspeak me."

"I don't care you still kissed her." Piper muttered.

I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Do you want to come with me to bunker nine?" I asked.

Piper nodded and I gave her a hand. Jason looked confused as Hades. _Gods _Jason's mind mocked _I was being charmspoken and yet she doesn't for give me. _Jason ran away leaving me and Piper alone. _Yay _I thought.

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

**Piper's Pov**

.Gods. I totally have feelings for this moron. When he was about to say 'I love you' I knew that I should of been with him not Jason! LEO!  
>I kissed Leo and said "I love you too."<br>My face started to burn up and I saw Leo blushing like Zeus. He returned the kiss and some how his arms were around my waist and my hands were around his neck. We kissed until we needed air which lasted about a minute and a half. I hugged him and I heard three knocks.  
>"Leo do you know where Piper is?" Urrg why Jason? "I need to tell her I love her!"<br>The door handle slowly opened and I hid under the table. I was soooooooooooo lucky that this table had a cloth over it or Jason would of saw me. Leo opened the door and Jason let himself in.  
>"Do you know where Piper is?" Jason asked again "I need to tell her I love her and also that I'm sorry and that Drew is a-"<br>"Jason I haven't seen her." Thank gods I had Leo. "Can you leave now? I'm workin-"  
>I kicked the radio which made it turn on. Oh crap, I thought. I tried to turn it off but I couldn't find the off button. Jason lifted the cloth and saw me trying to find the off button. I finally found the button and found Jason staring at me blankly. I forced a smile and crawled out from under the table. Jason offered his hands but I didn't take them. Then Leo offered his hands and I took them. Jason made a face like he was saying 'what the Hades!'<br>"Wow." Leo said out of the blue, "You're really light. How much do you weigh?"  
>"Around 30-35kg."<br>Leo's face was priceless. I felt like taking a photo and putting it on the internet.  
>"Whoa, you need to put on weight."<br>I crossed my arms.  
>"I do not." I protested.<br>I ran around the room with Leo chasing me. Jason was sitting on the table waiting for us to stop. Finally, he got annoyed.  
>"Piper can we talk?"<br>I stopped running and said "Right. Sorry I forgot that you were WHOA!"  
>Leo trapped me in the corner of the room with his hands on the walls so that I couldn't escape.<br>"PIPER!" Jason yelled.  
>"Jason I can't talk right now." I said not taking my eyes off Leo, "Please just leave us."<br>Jason stormed out the room and Leo kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong> TWO YEARS LATER<strong>

**Third Person Pov**  
>Leo and Piper just graduated from camp half-blood and the Wilderness school along with Jason whom is now the third wheel of the group. Leo and Piper were in the car going to their new home in New York City. They are happy and Leo is now a mechanic and Piper is an actress and is now starring in a movie called 'Clash Of The Titans' as the princess of Argo. Piper is glad that she is going out with Leo and Leo still can't believe that Piper choose him over Jason who is now a instructor as the Roman camp. He teaches basic skills to the beginners.<p>

When Leo and Piper finally unpacked all their stuff, Leo turned on the radio and the song Far Away came on. Leo grabbed Piper's waist and Piper put her arms around his neck. Piper ended the dance with a kiss. When they broke apart, Leo held up a small box. It was dark purple with pale pink ribbon. Piper opened the box and Leo said "Piper Mclean, I love you and I don't want to leave you. Will you marry me?"  
>Tears filled up in Pipers eyes. Leo wasn't so sure what that meant until Piper nodded her head. Piper was so shocked and suprised that she was speechless. Leo kneeled on one knee and slipped the ring on.<p>

** SIX MONTHS LATER**  
><strong>Piper's Pov<strong>  
>As I slipped into her dress with Annabeth's help, she felt like she was already married to Leo Valdez. Piper Valdez, I thought, It doesn't go together well but who cares!<br>Annabeth smiled at me in her bride maids dress. I picked out a red dress with sweetheart neckline and a simple small necklace. My mother, Aphrodite, helped me all the way with Leo. My wedding dress wasn't really puffy and poofed up like a princess dress. It was simple and still beautiful at the same time. Everything I loved. Annabeth was my head bridesmaid with Thalia and Lacy behind them. My mother walked in and a big smile suppressed on her face.  
>"Ten minutes 'till your dreams come ture." My mother said.<br>I hugged her tightly.  
>"I love you mum." I said. It was weird because I've never hugged my mother.<br>"I love you too Piper Valdez."

**Leo's Pov**  
>I couldn't stop shaking my hands with excitement today as I greeted every one including the gods and goddess. I wish my mother was here because I wanted her to see how happy I am and I wanted her to be alive. There was only ten minutes to my dreams came true. My hands caught on fire so I had to run to the rest room. Percy cooled me off with his water powers and Jason whipped a wet paper towel across my forehead. I went over my vows a couple of times and now they're stuck in my head. Jake came in and told me that there was only two minutes until the wedding started. I ran out and stood at the alter. Every body stood as the music started playing. My heart skipped a beat as I saw Piper in her dress. Dang she was beautiful.<p>

** Time Skipped**  
>"Piper Mclean, will you read out your vows?" Mitchell said.<br>Piper gave her flowers to Annabeth and started reading. "When I first meet you I never thought that we would be together. I always have strong feelings for you and now, I'm positive that I'm in love with you. When I was upset and crying, you were always there for me even when you were on the edge of dying" People started to laugh, "when I most needed somebody, you were the first to go to. I love you with all my heart and I never want to go a day without seeing your face." Piper started to get teary.  
>"Leo Valdez, will you read out your vows?" Mitchell asked me.<br>I reached into my pockets and grabbed a piece of paper but I didn't open it. I already knew what I was going to say. "When I meet you, I couldn't believe my eyes. My first thoughts were 'Dang that girl is hot.'" The crowd laughed at my joke even though it wasn't a joke. "I never thought that you would go out with a guy like me but now, I'm looking at you beautiful face knowing that I'll be there when you most need it. I love you with all my heart and I'll always try and make you laugh every day of your life. I used to fall in love with every girl I see but now when I see a woman, I can't see why I would fall in love when I'm already in love with my best friend. I can't see my life going anywhere without you in it. I love you and I'm never going to leave you."  
>Piper whipped tears from her eyes and so did I.<br>Mitchell said the words Leo was waiting to do for the whole time... kissing his new bride.  
>It was the kiss Leo would never forget.<p>

**Third Person Pov**  
>Years later and Piper and Leo are epic. They did what they said in their vows, Leo tried to do the jokes every minute of his life. They now have a baby boy named Aaron. Aaron is six months and Leo and Piper love him...except when he cries and they have no idea why. They are now living a happy life together and nothing can ruin it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

**Leo's Pov**

I was walking along the beach when I saw Piper crying. She was wearing her sky blue two piece bathes which her father brought for her two years ago. I knew Jason had done something wrong. Jason has been making Piper upset ever since he found out about Rayna being his ex-girlfriend. I ran down to Piper and hugged her.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. I knew it was stupid question to ask.

"Jason did the worst thing he could think of to me." Piper cried, "He... he kissed Drew and broke my heart."

Piper sobbed into my shirt. She was cute when her eyes got all puffed up. I held her tight and she buried her head into my chest. I must admit, I liked Piper a lot but I hate it when Jason makes her upset.

"Lets go wash your face off." I said but she didn't move a muscle so I sat still.

"H-how could he do that to me?" Piper asked. I heard footsteps coming towards us. I knew it was Jason. His shadow covered us. Piper didn't risk a look. I gave Jason the death glare.

"What do you want?" I said annoyed and deeply.

"Piper, there's no point crying." Jason said leaning closer to her. "You know she can charmspeak me."

"I don't care you still kissed her." Piper muttered.

I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Do you want to come with me to bunker nine?" I asked.

Piper nodded and I gave her a hand. Jason looked confused as Hades. _Gods _Jason's mind mocked _I was being charmspoken and yet she doesn't for give me. _Jason ran away leaving me and Piper alone. _Yay _I thought.

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

**Piper's Pov**

.Gods. I totally have feelings for this moron. When he was about to say 'I love you' I knew that I should of been with him not Jason! LEO!  
>I kissed Leo and said "I love you too."<br>My face started to burn up and I saw Leo blushing like Zeus. He returned the kiss and some how his arms were around my waist and my hands were around his neck. We kissed until we needed air which lasted about a minute and a half. I hugged him and I heard three knocks.  
>"Leo do you know where Piper is?" Urrg why Jason? "I need to tell her I love her!"<br>The door handle slowly opened and I hid under the table. I was soooooooooooo lucky that this table had a cloth over it or Jason would of saw me. Leo opened the door and Jason let himself in.  
>"Do you know where Piper is?" Jason asked again "I need to tell her I love her and also that I'm sorry and that Drew is a-"<br>"Jason I haven't seen her." Thank gods I had Leo. "Can you leave now? I'm workin-"  
>I kicked the radio which made it turn on. Oh crap, I thought. I tried to turn it off but I couldn't find the off button. Jason lifted the cloth and saw me trying to find the off button. I finally found the button and found Jason staring at me blankly. I forced a smile and crawled out from under the table. Jason offered his hands but I didn't take them. Then Leo offered his hands and I took them. Jason made a face like he was saying 'what the Hades!'<br>"Wow." Leo said out of the blue, "You're really light. How much do you weigh?"  
>"Around 30-35kg."<br>Leo's face was priceless. I felt like taking a photo and putting it on the internet.  
>"Whoa, you need to put on weight."<br>I crossed my arms.  
>"I do not." I protested.<br>I ran around the room with Leo chasing me. Jason was sitting on the table waiting for us to stop. Finally, he got annoyed.  
>"Piper can we talk?"<br>I stopped running and said "Right. Sorry I forgot that you were WHOA!"  
>Leo trapped me in the corner of the room with his hands on the walls so that I couldn't escape.<br>"PIPER!" Jason yelled.  
>"Jason I can't talk right now." I said not taking my eyes off Leo, "Please just leave us."<br>Jason stormed out the room and Leo kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong> TWO YEARS LATER<strong>

**Third Person Pov**  
>Leo and Piper just graduated from camp half-blood and the Wilderness school along with Jason whom is now the third wheel of the group. Leo and Piper were in the car going to their new home in New York City. They are happy and Leo is now a mechanic and Piper is an actress and is now starring in a movie called 'Clash Of The Titans' as the princess of Argo. Piper is glad that she is going out with Leo and Leo still can't believe that Piper choose him over Jason who is now a instructor as the Roman camp. He teaches basic skills to the beginners.<p>

When Leo and Piper finally unpacked all their stuff, Leo turned on the radio and the song Far Away came on. Leo grabbed Piper's waist and Piper put her arms around his neck. Piper ended the dance with a kiss. When they broke apart, Leo held up a small box. It was dark purple with pale pink ribbon. Piper opened the box and Leo said "Piper Mclean, I love you and I don't want to leave you. Will you marry me?"  
>Tears filled up in Pipers eyes. Leo wasn't so sure what that meant until Piper nodded her head. Piper was so shocked and suprised that she was speechless. Leo kneeled on one knee and slipped the ring on.<p>

** SIX MONTHS LATER**  
><strong>Piper's Pov<strong>  
>As I slipped into her dress with Annabeth's help, she felt like she was already married to Leo Valdez. Piper Valdez, I thought, It doesn't go together well but who cares!<br>Annabeth smiled at me in her bride maids dress. I picked out a red dress with sweetheart neckline and a simple small necklace. My mother, Aphrodite, helped me all the way with Leo. My wedding dress wasn't really puffy and poofed up like a princess dress. It was simple and still beautiful at the same time. Everything I loved. Annabeth was my head bridesmaid with Thalia and Lacy behind them. My mother walked in and a big smile suppressed on her face.  
>"Ten minutes 'till your dreams come ture." My mother said.<br>I hugged her tightly.  
>"I love you mum." I said. It was weird because I've never hugged my mother.<br>"I love you too Piper Valdez."

**Leo's Pov**  
>I couldn't stop shaking my hands with excitement today as I greeted every one including the gods and goddess. I wish my mother was here because I wanted her to see how happy I am and I wanted her to be alive. There was only ten minutes to my dreams came true. My hands caught on fire so I had to run to the rest room. Percy cooled me off with his water powers and Jason whipped a wet paper towel across my forehead. I went over my vows a couple of times and now they're stuck in my head. Jake came in and told me that there was only two minutes until the wedding started. I ran out and stood at the alter. Every body stood as the music started playing. My heart skipped a beat as I saw Piper in her dress. Dang she was beautiful.<p>

** Time Skipped**  
>"Piper Mclean, will you read out your vows?" Mitchell said.<br>Piper gave her flowers to Annabeth and started reading. "When I first meet you I never thought that we would be together. I always have strong feelings for you and now, I'm positive that I'm in love with you. When I was upset and crying, you were always there for me even when you were on the edge of dying" People started to laugh, "when I most needed somebody, you were the first to go to. I love you with all my heart and I never want to go a day without seeing your face." Piper started to get teary.  
>"Leo Valdez, will you read out your vows?" Mitchell asked me.<br>I reached into my pockets and grabbed a piece of paper but I didn't open it. I already knew what I was going to say. "When I meet you, I couldn't believe my eyes. My first thoughts were 'Dang that girl is hot.'" The crowd laughed at my joke even though it wasn't a joke. "I never thought that you would go out with a guy like me but now, I'm looking at you beautiful face knowing that I'll be there when you most need it. I love you with all my heart and I'll always try and make you laugh every day of your life. I used to fall in love with every girl I see but now when I see a woman, I can't see why I would fall in love when I'm already in love with my best friend. I can't see my life going anywhere without you in it. I love you and I'm never going to leave you."  
>Piper whipped tears from her eyes and so did I.<br>Mitchell said the words Leo was waiting to do for the whole time... kissing his new bride.  
>It was the kiss Leo would never forget.<p>

**Third Person Pov**  
>Years later and Piper and Leo are epic. They did what they said in their vows, Leo tried to do the jokes every minute of his life. They now have a baby boy named Aaron. Aaron is six months and Leo and Piper love him...except when he cries and they have no idea why. They are now living a happy life together and nothing can ruin it.<p> 


End file.
